warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ash/Patch History
*Increased brightness of Ash’s Bladestorm mark slightly to improve visibility. *Fixed the Atavist Prime Right Shoulder Plate clipping on the Ash Koga skin. *Fixed Ash’s Rising Storm combo building much faster than intended due to an interaction with Relentless Combo and a Gunblade weapon. ;Rising Storm - Blade Storm Augment - Ash *Attacks by clones will raise the combo counter *Include a passive benefit to extend the combo counter by a duration ;Smoke Shadow - Smoke Screen Augment - Ash *Increased Range. *Added Ash’s Ability videos to his Arsenal diorama. *Fixed casting Ash’s Teleport during Bladestorm resulting in a loss of proper functionality as reported here. *Fixed Zanuka being unable to capture Ash.﻿ *Ash can no longer Teleport to Cameras and Turrets, as it usually results in placing Ash outside of the map. *Fixed Ash’s Bladestorm ability timer not displaying ‘0’ when 0 enemies are marked. *Fixed Ash’s Smokescreen ending while in Operator causing sounds to be perpetually muffled when Transferring back to Ash. *Ash’s Smoke Screen ability sound will now affect (muffle) the sounds for the entire duration of the ability. *Fixed Ash’s Shuriken applying numerous Slash Status Effects to every enemy (even ones not hit) if in a group together (using Ferrox’s Alt Fire to group enemies closely). *Fixed a script error when casting Bladestorm as Ash Prime. *Fixed a script error when casting Ash’s Bladestorm ability. *Fixed Clients not having their melee combo counter increased for Ash’s clones hitting enemies in Bladestorm. *Fixed a script error when casting Ash’s Bladestorm. *Bladestorm: **Upon activating Bladestorm, Ash’s clones will do the stabbing, leaving the player free to act. Ash can choose to join in the execution by using Teleport on a marked enemy. **Reduced energy cost of Bladestorm's Marks. 12 Energy / Mark when Visible, 6 Energy / Mark when invisible. *Fixed a script crash in Ash's Teleport ability. *Fixed a script error caused by Ash’s Bladestorm ability. **Damage has been boosted to more than a single one used to do but not as much as both combined. *Shuriken will now be deflected when it encounter a Nullifier bubble. *'Augment': Fixed some cases where Fatal Teleport Augment wouldn't auto finish enemies moving quickly. *'Augment': Fixed Fatal Teleport Augment targeting dead bodies. *'Augment': Fixed Fatal Teleport Augment failing to activate when moving too quickly (bullet jump, etc.). *'Passive': Bleed Procs dealt by Ash from any source are 25% deadlier and last 50% longer. *Fixed Ash skipping his throwing animation when consecutively casting Shuriken. *'Augment': Fixed Fatal Teleport augment Mod not performing finishers on enemies immune to being stunned. *'Augment': Teleport - *Fixed performance issues for Hosts caused by using Bladestorm. *Fixed Teleport not staggering enemies. *New audio FX on Bladestorm's finishing attacks. *'Prime': Fixed the Prisma Daelalus Shoulder Armor sitting incorrectly on Ash Prime. * Fixed Ash being unable to damage themselves with explosive weapons while invisible. *Fixed Bladestorm not knocking players down when used by Clients. *'Prime': Fixed the Tethra’s Doom Quantum Emblem not sitting properly on Ash Prime. *Ash's Parts have been moved off Tyl Regor to Manics. *Fixed Bladestorm locking players into a multi-strike animation against Synthesis targets. *Bladestorm is now affected by the Aura Mod. *'Prime': Fixed players being unable to put Arcanes on Ash Prime’s helmet. *'Prime': Fixed Ash Prime Helmet not available for Arcane Enhancements. *'Prime':Fixed Ash Prime parts not dropping for players in the Void. *'Prime': Ash Prime added to drop tables. *Fixed issue that would cause player’s map to break when trying to type during Bladestorm animation. *Fixed an issue that would occur when using Ash’s Bladestorm when inside Limbo’s Rift. *Fixed Ash getting stuck in Bladestorm animations when used on Zanuka. *Fixed Bladestorm looping on a single target if that target became immune to the ability after it Bladestorm had begun. *Fixed an issue with Bladestorm when one of his targets becomes led mid-Bladestorm. *Fixed Teleport targeting player sentinels. *'Augment': Fixed Smoke Shadow Augment Mod not functioning properly. *'Augment': Blade Storm - *'Augment': Shuriken - *Fixed Bladestorm targeting enemies immune to Abilities after the initial target is killed. *Fixed Bladestorm disabling all stealth finishers after use. *'Augment': Fixed an issue with Smoke Shadow Augment lasting forever if cast by a client who subsequently quits the mission. *'Augment': Fixed an issue with Smoke Shadow affecting Defense targets. *'Augment': Smoke Screen - *Fixed several issues with Bladestorm losing functionality after activating the ability while holding a datamass, powercell, or other secondary items. *Fixed Companions being completely invisible when under the effect of Smoke Screen. *Fixed Bladestorm being continually in use when casted while holding a power cell/datamass. *'PvP': Bladestorm damage multiplier reduced from 0.5 to 0.25. *Reduced the amount of damage dealt by the bleeding proc associated with Shuriken in Dark Sector conflicts. *Reduced the amount of damage of Bladestorm in Dark Sector conflicts. *Improved the performance of Smoke Screen on lower end PC's. *Shuriken is now registered as a silent projectile. *Teleport now indicates enemies are vulnerable to finishers. *Fixed an issue with Bladestorm that could potentially lead to a loss of Warframe functionality. *Armor increased from 50 to 65. *Fixed and response to complaints that Bladestorm will sometimes ignore enemies who are standing right beside the initial target. *Due to people pointing out enemies not being hit enough though their camera "sees" them, Blade Storm will now perform a raycast from the Warframe’s eye AND the camera's view position and if the existing conditions are satisfied on either one, the enemy will be included in the hit list. *Fixed Bladestorm ability that would sometimes ignore enemies who are standing right beside the initial target. *Fix for Ash "Power In Use" bug when using Teleport on defense target. *Added local and remote teleport sound slots for Bladestorm. *Prevented Vor’s electrical attacks from hitting the invisible players. *Improved Teleport responsiveness – trimmed animation and added reaction to enemy being teleported to. *Added idle FX. *Tweak to Ash’s new custom idle. *Added animation and sounds for Bladestorm against Ancients. *Fixed issue with Bladestorm where the Ash’s arm may be stuck in his shoulder. *Fixed issue where Ash would become invincible after using Bladestorm on clients. *Fix for weapons not returning after using Bladestorm. *Bladestorm ability deals increasing damage as it levels up. *Fixed Smoke Screen VFX to last as long as the ability. *Fixed Smoke Screen from applying effect to clan emblem icon. Emblem now just goes invisible. *Fixed issue of random loss of functionality when using Bladestorm. *Fixed some "stuck" issues relating to Bladestorm. *Improved color tinting on Ash’s smoke armband—more subtle. *Updated Smoke Screen smoke to use energy color selected by player. *Smoke Screen will not render Ash completely invisible anymore. Ash will now have a white, ghostly model during cloak (color may also be affected by your energy color). *Updated Visual FX on Smoke Screen ability. *Fixed issues with Bladestorm on client. *'PvP': Fix Ash teleport in duels, no longer target spectators. *Fixed Shuriken not functioning correctly on clients. *Shuriken now seeks targets and multiple projectiles added at higher ranks. *Fixed misnamed Ash Systems Blueprints. *Fixed Bladestorm power, it will no longer target turrets or security cameras. *Fixed Shuriken crash. *Bladestorm power changed, attacks 5, 7, or 9 targets based on level and teleports back to starting position when the ability ends. *Bladestorm improvements: Ash is now invulnerable when using Bladestorm. *Bladestorm increased number of enemies targeted to: 7, 9, or 12 depending on level. *Energy cost changes for Ash. }} fr:Ash/Historique de Patch Category:Ash